What If
by TenshiDemon
Summary: Takes place during "return to the place where we first met", but has a different twist. So read and tell me what ya think no flames allowed cause i'll just give them all to Fluffy-sama and he'll come hunt you down .;;


I waited for him to come looking for me, I knew that he could sense me and would only be a matter of time before he showed up. I stayed in my thoughts until I sensed someone nearby, but it wasn't the person I was hoping it to be. I had been sitting on the side of the well waiting patiently as I thought about everything that had happened between Inuyasha and I. The fight about Kouga and then I left to go home, but when I came back I saw him with her. Inuyasha with Kikyou and I heard what he said to her before she left with her spirit eating demons. It was in that moment as we looked at each other I realized that he would never love me the same way as I did. I could see it in his eyes that he only cared for her and there was nothing I could do to stop him. So I left again only to realize that I had to go back to give him the Jewel Shards, which meant I'd have to see him again. To see him again, was that what I wanted? Only to go back home and never see him again? I could never do that because I'm in love with Inuyasha even though he doesn't love me back. Now I sit here waiting for him, but instead of Inuyasha it was Kouga I sensed nearby and I glanced a chance up to the left side. My honey brown eyes almost shot out of my head as I saw him standing there, the wind blowing his hair from his shoulders every so slightly. His dark brown eyes looking back into mine as I felt my body melt just at the look that he gave me. I shook my head before turning away from him, but felt him walking towards me getting closer with each step before sitting down in front of me. I felt his hand lift my chin and turn it so I could look at him again before he leaned in and kissed my cheek, but no sooner then it had started then he pulled away. 

"Kagome I want you to come with me, I have a surprise that I want to show you." Kouga stated almost in a whisper, as he was only inches from my face

"What is it Kouga?" I asked with slight interest and curiosity 

"I can't tell you that or else it won't be a surprise" Kouga stated playfully as he nipped at my nose

"Kouga I can't I'm kind of waiting on somebody," I said nervously

"Don't tell me, that mutt Inuyasha?" Kouga suggest with disgust in his tone as he said Inuyasha's name

"Yes" I stated softly lowering my eyes to see a white butterfly float onto a wild flower

"I doubt he even knows you're here, not to mention actually care. Kagome just listen to me and trust me this one time ok? Do you trust me?" Kouga questioned outstretching his hand as he gave me a pleading look.

I knew that deep down I could trust him and maybe he was telling the truth about Inuyasha not really caring that I was back. I mean after all it had been over 4 hours since I got back to the Feudal Era and still no sign of Inuyasha. I nodded my head before placing my hand into his, smiling up at him as I got up to my feet. I brushed my green skirt of any dirt or dust before walking next to Kouga, going in whatever direction he was taking me, completely trusting him. With Kouga's speed we arrived to the destination of a cave that over look the valley of the village where Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were staying. I looked inside the cave then back to Kouga, he smiled reassuringly before wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer and nipping at my neck playfully.

"It's ok Kagome just go inside and you'll find the surprise" Kouga said softly into my ear.

I nodded my head slightly at his words before walking inside the cave, instantly taking Kouga's hand as he walked next to me while we walked inside the cave. I glanced over to my side seeing the walls covered in beautiful colors as the light from the sun filtered in slightly, but as we kept walking the sun started disappearing and the cave grew colder. Shivers ran down my spine as I instantly wrapped my arms around my body trying to keep warm, smiling a little when I felt Kouga wrap his tail around my waist. I looked up at him and he just smiled before nipping my neck playfully before he stopped in his steps. I stopped few more inches in front of him and my eyes grew wide slightly with interest as I saw a boulder in the center of the cave, a clan of wolves surrounded the boulder. I kept taking little steps towards the center and gasped softly as I saw a woman, a man, and two children standing on the boulder. All of them had the looks of Kouga with the wolf tail, wolf ears, fangs, and pointed ears. The small boy that was standing between the man and woman looked almost like Kouga while the little girl looked like me. The girl was wearing a rope necklace with a small jewel in the center and looked like the twin of the boy. I took in a breath of air as my eyes widened, finally noticing that the little girl really was me, but how can that be? I'm not a wolf demon not unless I have another reincarnation. I suddenly realized that Kouga was standing next to me as he looked intently at the wolf demon family on the boulder with the wolves surrounding them. I glanced over at him with questioning in my eyes and he smiled while nodding his head as if he could read my mind he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I always wondered what it was that held me to you. I knew it was a bond of love of some kind, but I didn't understand it until few nights ago when I came upon this cave. You're not my woman Kagome, but you are my sister and that's our mom and dad. I know it might be too much to take in right now, but just in case you don't believe it still how bout you go over and take that necklace off." Kouga said, as he motioned towards the little girl, his eyes had a far off look to them

"How will that prove anything Kouga? If this is true and I am your sister then why is everyone saying that I'm Kikyou's reincarnation instead? It doesn't make any sense that they would keep something this important from me." I stated anger boiling in my veins at the thought of the others keeping this from me

"Yes it would make perfect sense because they don't know about you being a wolf demon maybe our parents put a memory loss spell on everyone. Think bout it Kagome your not just a human anymore your a wolf demon, like myself, and by taking that necklace it will prove that you are. I've seen thieves and other demons trying to steal the necklace cause they thought it was the Shikon Jewel, but it's not its just a gem that resembles the Shikon Jewel. Soon as they touched the rope they were suddenly set on fire and the wolves would have red eyes before the person was burned alive. It says that only one of the kin can touch that necklace without receiving harm from the curse placed on the stone statue." Kouga said softly as he took his arm from my shoulder and reached his hand out touching the stone statue of the woman, showing me that nothing happened while he touched the statue

"Ok Kouga I'll do it" I stated with hesitation.

I walked slowly up towards the center of the statues, glancing from side to side at each wolf that surrounded the wolf family, sighing with relief when I didn't see their eyes turning red. I stretched my arm out as I reached my fingers up, slightly touching the rope necklace while closing my eyes waiting to feel my skin burning from the fire, but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly as I gasped softly seeing the entire statues coming to life as I took a step back. I glanced back to see Kouga watching with a shocked expression as he went down on one knee with his head bowed. The little girl took the necklace off and handed it to me with a smile on her lips. I took the necklace with slight confusion while looking up seeing the woman bending down to eye level with me as she smiled and placed both her hands on my shoulders. I put the necklace on as I felt warmth flow through and wrap around me, while closing my eyes I could feel my body going through changes of some kind, but heard her voice whispering reassurance to me. After saying my name lovingly and kissing me on the forehead the warmth disappeared and I opened my eyes again. I heard Kouga gasp in shock before walking up and standing next to me. The man smiled and bowed his head before speaking in a rough, but gentle voice that put my body to ease.

"Kouga and Kagome, my children, leaders of your own packs, I am your father Kemono and this is your mother Mayonaka. This day has finally arrived when you will remember what happened so long ago; the memories were lost to you and everyone else that was there that day. Kagome you were our youngest and only daughter, we thought it would be best for you to not remember and go into a time where you would be safe until the time was right. That time has finally come you have grown into a lovely lady and both of us are very proud of you so now you will remember what happened, along with the others that were involved. Be warned that after this is done and over with you will have enemies that will hunt you and try to kill you, but we have faith in both our pups and we know you are stronger." Kemono stated with a warming smile as he bowed his head again and with a flick of Mayonaka's wrist the cave was in smoke and everything went black.

~###~ Lost Memories ~###~

The sun was setting as the night creatures began to stir and wake from their sleep; laughter and speech could be heard a few miles from inside the dark woods. A pack of wolves were just coming back from their hunt as they walked inside of a cave, their heads bowed and their tails between their legs as they showed respect to the two figures that were in the center of the cave. Kemono and Mayonaka, leaders of the pack and mates for life, smiled and bowed their heads before the pack walked closer and sat down while some rested. Few cubs were seen playing as they chased after each other while jumping over the other wolves and hiding behind their legs. One growled playfully he pounced the other one, but the last one was taken away by the scent of food as he pranced over and started eating what the pack had brought back from their hunt. The two others soon followed suit and began to eat as well while the others started talking, but after few minutes they were disrupted by two children running inside the cave, the little girl ran over and hide behind Mayonaka while the boy stood in front of Kemono. The pack sat up as they caught the scent of trouble around the two pups, the girl looked scared and frightened as she whimpered softly burying her head further into her mother's back.

"What's going on Kouga? Why is your sister hiding like that for?" Kemono spoke in a soft growl

"We were being hunted father, it was one of those bird demons again, came from above and swooped down on us. It had caught Kagome, but I killed it before it could do any real damage" Kouga said proudly with a smirk on his lips

"You let them get Kagome? Even for a split second you didn't keep your eye on her and look what happened! I'm proud of you for destroying the monster, but the way you handled it was not the best way. Kouga next time take your sister away from the place before going back to killing those demons, understand?" Kemono ordered in his royal tone

"Yes father" Kouga said bowing his head before turning and going to the side of the cave, talking to some of his friends.

Mayonaka glanced down at her daughter, smiling reassuringly before picking Kagome up into her arms nuzzling her face into Kagome's neck, loving growl escaping her lips. Kagome giggled softly and nuzzled her mother back, doing the same growl before swiping at her mother's ears playfully. Mayonaka laughed softly before twitching her ears nibbling on Kagome's neck before setting her back down. Kagome went up to her father and curtsied in front of him before he smiled and bowed his head. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer as he nuzzled into her neck just like her mother had, growling lovingly at her before nibbling on Kagome's neck. Kagome giggled and swatted at him playfully before she squirmed out of his grasp, smiling and walking over to where Kouga was. Mayonaka watched her daughter intently, amusement in her eyes as she watched Kagome wrestle with Kouga and pin him down to the ground. Kemono wrapped his arms around his mate's body, pulling her closer as he nibbled affectionately on her neck, growling in her ear with a smirk on his lips. Her scent was spicy and sweet at the same time as she swatted her tail over his legs and thighs playfully, teasing him while struggling in his grasp making sure she brushed back against him. A chill ran down her spine as she heard him growling low under his breath and onto her neck before he bite into her neck, lapping up the blood that trickled from her slender neck. They didn't go any further as they heard an ear piercing scream coming from outside the cave. Kemono jumped up instantly and growled as he went outside to check on whatever was going on while Mayonaka rounded up the rest of the pack and waited, but that's when she realized that Kagome was no where in sight. Panic rose up in Mayonaka as she started searching the cave for any sign of Kagome, but with the other wolves running outside to help Kemono with the demons that were attacking Mayonaka couldn't find Kagome. She cried out while being dragged away from the cave, but the others didn't seem to hear her as they kept pushing her towards the East and away from the cave. 

Kemono continued to fight with the birds of paradise before running with the pack and away from the cave not sensing that Kagome was still in the cave, but she wasn't alone. A spider demon had crept into the cave while the others were running out and had caught Kagome, making sure she couldn't scream out for her mom and dad. Kagome was soon tossed to the side as her back hit the wall of the cave a soft yelp escaped her lips before she slumped down to her side on the ground. She curled up her body into a ball as she tried to block the hits and punches the demon was sending to her, but the blocks didn't help as she yelped in pain. She felt few of her ribs break and her breathing started to come in rasps as she laid their motionless, her vision was getting blurry as the air to her lungs started to get slower and slower. Her eyes stung as her tears fell down her swollen eyes and onto the ground then she took her last breath of air before everything went dark and cold. 

~###~ Lost Memories ~###~


End file.
